


Gift of Heart

by Alythia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Possessive Behavior, juat a bit, scheming Schneizel is the best Schneizel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alythia/pseuds/Alythia
Summary: Some gifts are immensely precious, even to a royalty. A story foretold of the 30th birthday of the Brittanian Crown Prince, Odysseus eu Britannia.Pre-Canon Code Geass





	Gift of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2008. I feel so old. *furiously edits before reposting here*
> 
> This story is supposedly timed pre-Code Geass, during Odysseus' 30th birthday. The original character is his personal guard that I made up to complement the story, but the focus will still be between Odysseus and Schneizel.
> 
> A certain aspect of the Britannian Royal Family was bugging me: their accessories, specially their cravat pins. Most of the Britannian royalties wear cravats, and almost all of them adorned it with a cravat pin of various colors. i.e. Lelouch: dark gray/black, Cornelia: gold, Charles the Emperor: a black & gold royal crest the size of his palm.
> 
> What I noticed was that Odysseus's and Schneizel's cravat pins are of the same color: green. I thought I was hallucinating or something, or maybe the Britannian royalty may share the same color of cravat pins. After checking the rest of the royalties revealed in Code Geass, I concluded that in the Britannian royal family, only the First and Second Prince shares the same color for their cravat pins.
> 
> Which gave birth to this fic.
> 
> Translations for the few japanese terms I can't exactly translate into English:  
> -denka: your highness / prince.  
> -ani-ue: esteemed elder brother  
> -kun (like -san, for a person who was close or younger)
> 
> Have fun reading. :P

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ODYSSEUS-DENKA!"

Stood humbly on his pedestal, the First Prince of Britannia, Odysseus eu Britannia raised his champagne in tandem with his guests. He was donned in a light gray dress suit which matched the color of his ashy azure eyes, exquisitely paired with a dark blue vest with gold threading and a white silk cravat. Draped over his shoulders was a long, elongated cloak dipped in dark indigo with the royal crest embroidered beautifully on its back.

In a corner of his eyes, he spotted a tall blond male in his official white overall with a vest of the same color as his own, radiating charisma without even trying, raising his glass along with everyone. His smile grew in splendor and the guests were caught in awe. There were silence and slight murmur before the start of the opening speech by the Crown Prince.

"Thank you all for coming, I appreciate you taking a few hours off your busy schedules to celebrate something as minor as my birthday." A rumble of amused chuckle filled the hall. "Please do enjoy your night here. All Hail Britannia!"

A roar of applause and chants of 'All Hail Britannia' broke out in the spacious reception hall, with the masses breaking and congratulating the Crown Prince as he stepped down to the dance floor, joining his guests and a number of his extended families and half-siblings, and executing the usual socializing routine he's used to doing at celebrations such as this. He has gone through numerous social events in the last thirty years of living, and the smile he adapted during these events felt a little fake as he didn't enjoy nights like this as much as others do. He would always get swarmed by an army of what Guinevere would call 'butt-kissers' -such crude language didn't suit him, he may add, but it did fit the notion- that tried to praise their way up the political ladder through him. Most of those attempts would fail, as he wasn't interested in involving himself with unnecessary political affairs and such, even with his position as the next Emperor of Britannia.

After forty minutes of empty talks with the magistrates and a handful of half-siblings, some of which he never met before, about the administration of a new type of Knightmare and the Second Prince's latest accomplishments, one was the conquest of the E.U.-controlled North Africa through a peace treaty, one of his personal guards came to the rescue, stating that 'another from the higher-ranked royal family wanted to meet him,' thus Odysseus would need to take his leave from the crowd of guests surrounding him. Of course it was a blatant lie, as it was orchestrated numerous times before to lure him away from the mass of non-stop banter and to get some peace and quiet at a private open balcony just outside the ballroom, one that oversees the whole Britannian Imperial City of Pendragon. The balcony holds a special meaning to him, as it is for the strict use of only him and another certain royalty; one with mesmerizing blond hair and charming personality. The nights of the imperial city was cold outside, but much more inviting than the crowd inside.

The chief of his personal guards, the Head of the Villeroy Knights, Earl Ruddick of Vestry, arrived together with him at the open balcony with a glass of clear water, holding it out to his master. The Britannian prince accepted the wordlessly offered water, and took a sip. It tasted much better than the expensive diamond champagne he kept drinking the past hour only to keep face.

Odysseus glanced at the Earl, slowly appraising his guard's dress uniform. It was different from those he donned before; the tall fine-looking man of his early twenties was currently wearing a crisp gray uniform, with elegant ashy long cloak covering his board shoulders, which complemented his slightly tanned skin and spiked platinum blond hair, as white as snow. His hooded eyes shone even brighter of ruby red in the dark shadows of the castle. Tonight was Ruddick's first official event as the head of Villeroy, since the previous one died protecting him from a blotched assassination eighteen days ago. Duke Tanner of Vestry was one of his closest friends since childhood, a boisterous bulk of a man who had never failed to make him smile the past two decades; now replaced by his successor who was his self-effacing half brother. It had saddened him so to loose his closest adjutant, however he did not have the heart to selfishly cancel tonight's event for the sake of the invited guests and months of planning in advance.

Fixing his focus on his knight over his drinking glass, the First Prince smiled as the platinum blond male in front of him humbly lowered his head with light crimson dusted his cheeks, his red eyes flicked to the side in what may be embarrassment. Even with his reputation as the calm but merciless knight of the Britannian army, Ruddick was the quiet and shy one of the Vestry brothers. Although Odysseus had known him the last six years he joined the Villeroy Knights, it felt as if they had just met a mere few days ago, with how discomfited his current head of guards would act around him.

To break the ice, the first steps would have to be taken by the Crown Prince, then.

"You look good tonight, dear Ruddick."

"A-ah. Thank you for your generous praise, my lord," the adjutant stuttered as he stumbled in his reply to his master's sudden proclamation, "You are much more, ah, exquisite, tonight; more so than usual, Your Highness."

"Well, thank you."

More awkward silence followed. Another inquiry it is.

"How are you feeling right now?"

Ruddick glanced back at his master, seemingly hesitated for a few seconds, before answering in a slightly tongue-tied manner, "I'm still yet to accustom myself to the responsibilities following this position, Your Highness. I will do my best to carry out this holy task you have bestowed upon me."

Odysseus' smile turned a little sadder, "Let me rephrase the question: Are you feeling fine now, joining me in this celebration just after your brother's death less than three weeks ago?"

Ruddick's eyes flashed, and for the first time that night, he looked straight into his prince's eyes, shadows overhanging the beautiful rubies that made his eyes. Odysseus slightly tilted his head in concern, as his knight lowered his eyes yet again and said, "I am fine, Your Highness. Duke Tanner would have expected me to take over his place immediately, and be exemplary at it. I should be asking you that question, my lord, as my brother was your confidant for the longest time, and you should be missing him more than I do. I am no more than his half brother adopted from lower nobility-"

"Your relationship with him was of true blood brothers, Odysseus swiftly added, "just like how I am with my own younger half-brother, Schneizel. Tanner was very proud when you became part of my personal guards. He saw your potential, and he knew that you could take over him without fail. So please, don't look down onto yourself like this."

As Odysseus's words left his lips, Ruddick's calm facade broke, eyes shone brightly of tears as he fell onto his knees in front of his master, and kissed the tips of his cloak, fingers shook in elation. "I, Ruddick of Vestry, Head of the Villeroy Knights, here pledge eternal loyalty to Your Highness Odysseus eu Britannia for your kind gift of life by your side. I will gladly sacrifice myself for your sake, as my brother has sacrificed his. May the mighty Britannia bless you for ever to come, my kind master for eternity."

Odysseus placed a compassionate hand on his confidant's shoulders, his heart now lighter at the proclamation, "Rise, my knight. I do not wish for anyone to die because of me, but I will gladly receive your pledge, as your gift to me. May the mighty Britannia bless your spirit."

As his knight rose to his feet, Odysseus saw his knight with a heartrendingly cheerless expression; tears silently flowing down his cheeks quickly wiped away from existence by swift movements of a hand. Odysseus knew just the right remedy to improve the mood of his confidant, one Duke Tanner of Vestry has done for him numerous times; with his free hand, the Crown Prince without hesitation drew Ruddick into a loose embrace, lightly pulling Ruddick down into resting his head on his prince's shoulder. The prince thought it was not the right move to make, as Ruddick was initially stiff and unmoving, but he gradually relaxed in the embrace, breathing slow and steady. Odysseus closed his eyes and taking in this moment in memory of his old friend, assuring his knight with silent promises of loyalty and trust.

They were locked in the embrace for a mere few moments, before the sound of a throat clearing from the other end of the balcony interrupted their peaceful silence. Ruddick without delay distanced himself from the prince; Odysseus faintly sighed at the loss of their mutual mourning. Ruddick may have realized who the third person was, as he swiftly bowed down to his knees. Odysseus stood on his ground and turned to look at the newest addition at the balcony, one that put a jubilant smile to his lips.

"Schneizel."

"It's been a long year since I've last seen you, ani-ue."

The aforementioned blond royalty garbed in white smiled brilliantly to his elder sibling and pulled him in a warm brotherly embrace. "Ah, be mindful of the water," Odysseus chuckled as he returned the embrace, lightly patted his brother's back, "and I missed you too, dear brother of mine."

The embrace had lingered, longer than a casual hug, before it broke, and the two grown men exchanged secret-like smiles and unspoken promises, as if only they knew what was happening, as if they were the only two there.

A movement in the shadows behind Schneizel caught Odysseus' eyes. His Head Knight, with his face stricken, every so slightly, shadows in those ruby red eyes that Odysseus had striven to extinguish came seeping in again. Ruddick in an instant schooled it into severe blankness, acting as the perfect knight in arm, eyes properly lowered in the presence of another royalty. Ah, Schneizel _was_ sending a cold stare over his shoulders to his adjutant, calculating, yet again. His dear brother had always been against him selecting the Earl as his head of security, as with the previous Villeroy head; going about how the Vestry brothers had the tendency to 'step over the line'.

Odysseus sighed lightly for the second time that night. Something has to give, or they will never end this stalemate.

"Ruddick, I would have some time with my brother. Do inform the guests to excuse my absence for a little while longer, would you?"

His knight nodded in acknowledgment, "Affirmative, Your Highness," and was to make his leave when Odysseus said, his one last stance against Ruddick's insecurities.

"Ruddick." Odysseus smiled at his confidant, honest and true. "Thank you, for everything."

That moment, his knight's eyes became less shadowed - thankfully - as he bowed again, and took his leave through the tall doors into the ballroom, his white cloak billowed in his stride. Odysseus looked on as his knight was entering the ballroom, where the celebrations for his birthday was going strong, shoulders square and strong enough to carry out his brother's legacy. He was so ever proud of his knight, this excellent specimen of a true man, the product of which his old friend have raised and guided his younger brother into being.

The still smiling Crown Prince turned his attention then to _his_ younger brother currently standing next to him, "Since when have you arrived here, dear brother?"

A pause followed his question. His brother's reply was slower than usual, with his attention trained elsewhere. "Just moments after you did. Kanon mentioned seeing you going through that door with an unknown _male_ escort."

Odysseus raised an eyebrow. A male _escort_? Ruddick?

Schneizel was staring at the door Ruddick had disappeared through for a few long moments before asking wistfully, "Is that the new head of the Villeroy Knights? Isn't he a little too young to be one responsible of your safety?"

The elder of the two recognized that tone; Schneizel was disapproving his choice, yet again. He knew that this topic would come out, sooner or later. Just like when he previously appointed Tanner as head of Villeroy, and his brother fought tooth and nail for him to take back his decision, and even had at one point appointed a soldier which he trusted from his own army. The Crown Prince didn't concede, of course. He had confidence in his choice. Or else, he would already be dead a few times over.

Placing his glass on the nearest high stand, Odysseus gazed at the same direction as his brother, "Tanner saved my life with the exchange of his. And now, his dearest brother may meet the same fate. As much as I didn't want anyone to get hurt in my stead, I need to keep on living for the country's sake, do I not? Thus, I appointed one that Tanner had trusted the most, as his decision was for my own sake. I also trust that child, and I know that he will do excellently well as the new head of the Villeroy Knights."

In the corner of his eye, Odysseus perceived that Schneizel was sporting a closed expression and a slight frown marring his brother's handsome face, one he would always see when his brother tends to think too much. Odysseus sighed, and placed a reassuring hand on his brother's arm, "You do not need to worry."

Schneizel moved his attention from the door to the brother next to him, now with a worried smile plastered on his face, placing his own hand on top of Odysseus', hesitating, "I am concerned of your safety, my dear brother. And I would like only the finest warrior to be your shield, no less than the best. I know of a few, so I would like to introduce them to you tomorrow, if you would accept this offer. Please." Schneizel pleading with doleful eyes was a powerful weapon against his defenses, thankfully he has built up an immunity to it.

"As much that I appreciate you proposal, dear brother, I believe I already have the mightiest of warriors, one of which I could trust my life with. Thank you for your kind thought; everything will be all right," Odysseus smiled and squeezed his brother's arm in reassurance, before letting it go. However, Schneizel's hand wouldn't leave his, and held their hands together, becoming one that binds the two brothers together.

Schneizel gazed down to their linked hands, and grasped his brother's long fingers and warm hand tighter, seemingly with no intention of letting go, "I could not trust a mere soldier who do not know of his stand. How dare he let himself be in your embrace-"

"Is that it? You're being a selfish child again, Schneizel- _kun_."

Schneizel blinked at the statement and looked up at his brother's amused smirk and gleaming eyes. Odysseus was snickering quietly in his amusement and his little brother's confusion, "You have not changed in these twenty years, always keeping everyone dear to me at bay, because you were being the selfish child that you are. Previously it was Tanner, and many more before him, my old friends, even our dear siblings, and now, it's Ruddick. You think I would not notice this part of you after all these years?"

By then, Schneizel widened his eyes as he stared as him. Odysseus finally acknowledged noticed that one fact which he, the brilliant strategist with the brightest mind, had carefully kept a secret, and at no point would he not tease his dear possessive brother with it. Admitting defeat, Schneizel joined in his Odysseus' amusement with a chuckle of his own, "It's been a while since you called me that."

"Hmm?" asked Odysseus as he retrieved his glass of water with his free hand and sipped on it.

"You called me Schneizel-kun."

Odysseus flashed his brother a knowing smile, "Because you're acting again like the child I met two decades ago, Schneizel _-kun_." He could not stop teasing his little brother, it was too amusing.

Schneizel's clouded azure eyes glinted with emotions of which Odysseus could not recognize, however was familiar with somehow. He was suddenly pulled by their joined hand into a crushing bear hug, the arms circling him much tighter and their bodies much closer than their brotherly embrace just moments ago, "So now I could be selfish and act childish, right?"

Odysseus' mirth burst into laughter as he good-naturally struggled to overcome Schneizel's firm hold on him while not spilling the water in his hand, after a minute or so feigned defeat and rested his head into his brother's sturdy shoulder instead. Ah, Schneizel was somewhat taller than him. They grow up so fast, children nowadays. This has reminded him of a time long ago, when he was still an ignorant child playing around with his younger brother in his mother's gardens, carefree in his life. At the age of thirty, he could no longer be the ignorant child he was and must dutifully execute his duties as the Crown Prince. But, there are moments like this that made him want to forget about his responsibilities, about Britannia, about the rest of the world.

Feeling calmness and tranquility washing over him, Odysseus encircled Schneizel with his own arms. "I'm glad that you managed to come to my birthday this year. You've missed quite a few these last few years, including Father's."

One last squeeze, before Schneizel loosen his arms but still not letting go, just enough for him to come face to face with his elder brother, smiling forlornly, "My apologies. I was very busy, and my visit today is also quite a scheduling miracle. I did call you and sent home gifts every time it was your birthday, didn't I?"

Odysseus softly chucked, his breath intertwining with Schneizel's, "Yes, you did. Though, Guinevere complained to me that I was receiving special treatments from you; that you've never called when you missed her birthday."

"I had sent her birthday gifts, had I not?"

"Yes, you had. But it was obvious to her that the Tower of Pisa was not your idea, it was Kanon who arranged everything, down to the hand-written birthday cards. You should at least write your own birthday cards next time; Guinevere was fairly upset back then when she found out about that little detail."

Chuckling, Schneizel touched his forehead with his dear brother's, smiling still in his amusement, "This time I've personally chosen a gift, and even delivering it directly in person. Wouldn't you be happy for my achievement this time around?"

Odysseus stared into the light blue orbs of his brother's eyes so near to his, and ashy blue eyes widened, realizing what his brother was suggesting, "You personally bought a gift for me?"

"Only the best for you," said the charming blond in a low, secretive whisper, before releasing his brother from his embrace. Taking a couple of steps back, he took along with him the glass of water from Odysseus's hand and placed it on the high stand behind him. The Second Prince then procured two small black velvet cases from the pocket of his pants, perfectly square and neatly tied with decorative gray and blue silk ribbons respectively.

Keeping the case with the blue ribbon in his other hand, Schneizel handed over the case with the gray ribbon to Odysseus, along with a dazzling smile gracing his lips, "Happy Birthday, dear brother of mine."

Odysseus stared in awe at the small velvet case in his hand for a few long moments, before pulling at one end of the ribbon, daintily disentangling the careful notches enveloping the case, and with thundering heartbeats, he opened the lid.

What met his eyes was a beautiful aqua green gem, with black rays radiating out in a six pointed radial spoke pattern from a clear center core. The color of the emerald-like gem was concentrated on the sides, and was gradually clearer inwards, shining in glistening bottle green as it reflected the moonlight. Never before in his entire life has he met a jewel so exquisite.

He slowly raised his eyes from the gem to his brother's. Schneizel pleased eyes reflected his delight of a gift well received, "It's a cravat pin, made with a Trapiche emerald, a rare gem that is almost lost to the world when Columbia was bombed seven decades ago, along with its only existing mines. Three decades ago, a few of it was discovered in the lost country's hidden treasury." Schneizel gently cupped his hand, the emerald shining brightly in between their hands.

"This emerald was recovered on the same day of your birth, 30 years ago."

Odysseus was surprised; he had never met a person who'd take the length that his brother did for a mere birthday gift. He has received mountains of fortunes and jewelries, private islands and resorts, and beautiful slave women and strong soldiers as gifts. But he had never before received a gift so special, so personal, so much his own, so...Schneizel.

Schneizel proceeded to open the other velvet case in hand, pulled away the sky blue ribbons and revealed yet another Trapiche emerald. He was all but purred into Odysseus' ear, "It comes in a pair, custom made just for you and me. Yours came with better clarity of course, because this jewel was reborn just for you. Mine only serves to complement it, to make it much more beautiful than when it is alone. Do you like it, _Odysseus..._ -ani-ue?"

Odysseus' reply was a brilliant, heartwarming smile, one so resembled the smile that changed the life of a certain young Second Prince; followed with a long hug filled with contentment. Never before in his life was he happy to receive a gift. He still could not comprehend the extremes his brother took to give him the perfect gift, but he knew that he would do the same for him also, his one and only Schneizel.

As he gladly responded to the hug with his own, Schneizel's low chuckles rumbled in his chest, it radiated from him and throughout the older male, "I take that as a yes then." He gently pulled them apart, and requested, "I would be honored if you'd give me the opportunity to fasten your pin for you."

Odysseus' heart was filled with warmth, "And I'd be honored as well if you'd let me fasten yours."

Schneizel was first, as he carefully and methodically unfastened the golden pin from Odysseus' cravat and attached one his emerald gem, and Odysseus followed alike, carefully fastening Schneizel's own.

Glancing down at his new cravat pin and back at his blissfully smiling brother, the Crown Prince knew how he had received important gifts from two people tonight, one was from Ruddick, and another from his brother. He could not think of another birthday that he was as contented as he was.

'If only Tanner was alive, it would be the perfect birthday ever...'

"Are you still saddened about the passing of your previous head of guards?"

Schneizel read his mind yet again, Odysseus thought. He was right to guess that the real reason of his brother special visit for this year's birthday was because he was worried about him, especially how for the last twenty years, Tanner was his closest confidant, and only true friend.

'Am I not enough?' could be read from those clear azure eyes.

Odysseus quirked his lips, and gazed deeply into his brother's eyes, "You and Tanner are special in your own ways. Your being here has definitely filled the void that he left. Ruddick also, if he was not here at my side, I would have been much more depressed than I currently am. I'm trying to be strong for his sake, and mine. I do not know how he could go through the pains of losing his brother and seeing him die in front of him. But, if I were to see you like that, I would never know if I would ever recover from the shock." His eyes lowered, remembering Ruddick's own eyes misting in sadness every time they were reminded of this dead brother. Odysseuswas glad, so glad, that Schneizel was still there with him.

"I truly am grateful that you are still fine and well, dear brother of mine. This," his gloved hand fingered his cravat pin, "and you: for being here, for being alive; both are gifts I hold dear to my heart. Thank you."

Odysseus' smile was answered with Schneizel's own, "And I truly am glad too, that you are born into this world today thirty years ago, Odysseus-ani-ue."

As if celebrating the reunion of the two brothers, an array of fireworks burst in the skies, in varying colors and patterns, signaling the near end of the festivity of the Crown Prince's birthday. Throughout the fireworks display, Odysseus watched the pyrotechnics exploded in a myriad of colors and light intensities, as if he was watching the births and deaths and rebirth of human lives around him. What he did not see was that his brother had kept his gaze locked on Odysseus for those long few minutes, the fireworks was unseeing to him as colorful lights danced on the Crown Prince, complementing him and the emerald they shared.

After the fireworks display had ended, Ruddick, as pre-arranged, has came to usher the Crown Prince back to the ballroom as the time has came for him to give his farewell speech to the guests. The adjutant whispered his praise to the beautiful new gem adorning his master's cravat, making Odysseus smiled happily so. Oblivious to him, his head of guards and younger brother exchanged silent frowns as he was escorted by the two into the reception hall.

An old memory clicked in his mind. "Schneizel, remember the gift that you gave me for my eighteenth birthday?"

Schneizel's stride had not stuttered. Such a refined prince in public he was. "My memory has failed me this time. What was it, ani-ue?" Oh, an obvious lie.

Odysseus picked up a flute of champagne from a tray on his way to the pedestal, and cheerfully recalled, "A beautiful promise ring adorning a simple platinum-silver necklace. I still remember because of what was written on the inside of the band in an intricate manner. Too intricate, in fact, that it took me two months and five translators before finding out what it meant: 'For Eternity', written in the 7th century ancient royal British language." He took a sip. Not bad.

"Oh, was it?" Schneizel followed suit, drinking his own glass of champagne, as in to delay that moment of truth, smiling secretively with Kanon. Kanon had joined them somewhere along the way to the pedestal, with the flute of champagne now in Schneizel's hands. Ruddick steadily followed them through throngs of guests, sternly rejecting requests after requests for the First Prince's time, except for another higher ranked royalty.

After a short and courteous talk with yet another sibling of his - Maximillion, what a refined young man he grew up to be, and so kind of him to offer a smile - Odysseus continued his reiteration of the gift, "Yes. I still kept the ring and the official translation. I've always wanted to know where and how you've learnt of the language. And if I was not mistaken, around those years also for the longest time, you were wearing an identical ring on your necklace, one that looked so much like mine. It had just clicked to me how similar that occurrence was to this one, having given me a gift that is paired with yours. Ah, Ruddick, are you not feeling well? Your hand is shaking." Odysseus made it a point to look after this knight of his. It _was_ his first official event as the head of Villeroys Knights after all.

Ruddick, on the other hand, was not helping, even when he lost a little color there. "Nothing, my lord. Just a little chilled."

Odysseus frowned, concerned, "We're already inside the ballroom, and it's warm in here. Are you sure you're really fine?" His hand made its way up to hold his knight's arm, when it made contact with _his brother_ 's hand instead, leading him to the pedestal.

"I trust this man is true to his words, ani-ue," Schneizel smiled beatifically. Odysseus instantly forgot all his worries and teasing for that moment, granting his brother lead the way. "If there is something, Kanon will take care of him." Kanon was already by Ruddick's side, they were whispering as Odysseus was led away. "You still have a devoted audience to entertain, do you not, dear brother of mine? Now, lets go, they are waiting for you." And lo and behold, he was now on top of the pedestal, with all the esteemed guests looking up and cheering, his dearest brother Schneizel joining him, supporting him.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Schneizel."

Odysseus placed his hand on his heart, his precious gift, and raised his champagne in celebration, with his brother at his side, as he will always be.

 _\- The only gift is a portion of thyself. (_ _Ralph Waldo Emerson) -_

**Author's Note:**

> 'Earl Ruddick of Vestry' was an original character created to bring to light Odysseus' kind heart and Schneizel's 'being a selfish child' side. So was 'the elder Vestry brother, Tanner.' These characters serves to show whole new sides of the two that I thought would be entertaining to write about. The position of 'Head of the Villeroy Knights' was also a total fabrication. Tried to find out about the Crown Prince's personal guards, but not a sliver if them has ever existed in CG or CG R2. Oh well, tough luck.
> 
> The 'Trapiche emerald' is actually a real gem, and rare in its own right. Yes, the description given in the fic is the same as the real one. And yes, it can only be obtained from certain Columbian mines. And no, Columbia was not bombed and still exists today. 
> 
> BDW, Guinevere Britannia is the First Princess, who likes extravagant monuments and buildings. For more info about her, go Google. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! Thank You for Reading!


End file.
